Melena
by Not Ordinary
Summary: Melena -- the youngest sister in a group of six very jealous mermaids -- has been captivated by a human prince. What will she do when she finds out that he's not who she thought he was? When friends new and old complicate a goddess's plan what will she do
1. Storyteller

Title: Melena

Author: Keley

Rating: What is this for anyway? People always ignore them.

Feedback: I'm not one of those authors who bribes people for reviews. If you want to leave me a review go ahead. If not I'll survive though they are greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: I own everything. I made it all up after reading Hans Christian Anderson's version of the little mermaid. It's true!! 'Sides I don't have anything you want anyway. This is a re-write of the story although it will not follow Hans Christian Anderson's version nor will it follow Disney's version.

Notes: I have always been fascinated with mermaids and this is my first story about them. Also: Disney is bad. I personally think Disney ruins perfectly good stories and gives kids a flawed perspective on life. Their movies have everything working out in the end which in most cases is not how the world really works or how the story ends. (I was very traumatized as a child when I found out that Mary Poppins is a very mean person in the book. I had seen the movie and I though she was like that in the book. Believe me, she isn't.)

~_The storyteller~_

An old mermaid sat on a chair of blue coral, alone in front of her small undersea dwelling. She was the strangest mermaid anyone had ever seen. All mermaids had tails that matched the color of their hair. This one did not.

Her bright golden eyes and oddly tanned skin contrasted in a nice way with her long dark brown hair that fell bellow the knee bend in her dark green tail. Her small nose and full lips gave her a look of contentment. On top of her head sat a crown-like tiara. 

Only royalty wore crowns at that time but no one questioned her because she seemed to believe that it was her right to wear it but it was manly because she was the oldest mermaid that anyone had ever met and yet she had so much spirit and independence.

She was waiting for the mer-children to get out of school. Mer-children of all ages came to her after school to hear the stories she told. They would sit around her and beg for different stories. Sometimes adults also came to listen.

Today she had a special story to tell them. When they were all gathered around she began:

"Many eons ago there lived a little mermaid. Her name was Melena."

Here one of the children interrupted, "But Grandmother we've heard the story of the 'Little Mermaid' many times before!"

"This story is very different from the one that you all know. Now if I may continue.

"Melena was the youngest daughter of a great sea king. She had five older sisters. All of her sisters would take trips up to the surface many times a week." At the word surface all the children gasped. The surface was a forbidden place for anyone to go.

"Yes, children they would go to the surface. Melena longed to go to the surface with them but they always said, 'No, Melena. You can't go with us. You're too young.' And Melena always replied, 'I'm not too young. I'm only a year younger than Bara and you always take her.' Bara was her youngest older sister.

"The real reason that her sisters would not take her with them was because they were jealous of her. Melena was the prettiest mermaid in the entire kingdom. She had golden eyes, ivory skin and dark green hair that matched her tail. Her small nose and full lips made her the picture of a beautiful mermaid.

"Her sisters were beautiful too but they didn't have the same innocence that Melena did.

"The oldest sister, Kalia, had flashy green eyes and bright blue hair. The next, Sarea, had pretty gray eyes and dark purple hair. The third, Gilda, had snappy hazel eyes and dark red hair. The forth, Caryn, had shinny blue eyes and blonde hair. The fifth, Bara, had glistening black eyes and black hair. All had tails that matched their hair. Their skin was a light peach color and their slightly large noses and lips made them seem, to an outsider, like none too pretty quintuplets.

"Now one day very close to her 13th birthday Melena decided that she had had enough of her sisters telling her that she was too young to go to the surface and so she went alone. It took her many hours to reach the surface.

"When she brought herself above the water at first she saw nothing but blackness because it was night. As her eyes grew accustom to the light she began to see icebergs and islands. Suddenly there was a loud popping sound which was followed by a bright light in the sky.

"This frightened Melena but her want to be on the surface took control; she stayed where she was. It was then that she saw the boat. It was a large wooden boat that could carry many passengers; it was making the loud sound and the color in the sky.

"Being a curious mermaid Melena swam to an iceberg close to the boat. She saw people walking around on the boat deck seemingly having a party. All were dressed in vibrant colors of fine silk or satin. All except one young man; a boy really. He stood on starboard side of the boat staring out into the endless black. He was dressed in what looked to be a white cotton shirt, brown breeches, and black leather boots. His black hair was unkempt and his gray eyes were clouded. Not as if he were blind but rather deep in thought. His skin was a light tan olive color and his lips were a light pink giving the impression that he was wearing make up even though this was not so.

"Wondering why he was not dressed in finery as the rest of the party goers, Melena swam closer to the huge boat.

"And now children I must stop because it is getting late and your parents will have my tail if you are not home by supper time. Go on home now. I will tell more of the story tomorrow. Good bye!" The old mermaid went into her home with a wave leaving the children to go home and think about the story thus far.


	2. Rescue

Title: Melena

Author: Keley

Rating: What is this for anyway? People always ignore them.

Feedback: I'm not one of those authors who bribes people for reviews. If you want to leave me a review go ahead. If not I'll survive though they are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own everything. 

Notes: This is still being told by the old mermaid at the moment. It will not be very detailed. That will change after the next chapter. Also: ummm thanks to Crackpot Inventress for her review. I had this up under another penname and was told in a review that I needed more detail so now when I re-wrote it I added detail. Thanks to Kanri the Assassin for her review.   

~_Rescue~_

The next morning the old mermaid was waiting for the children when they came for more of the story.

"When I stopped yesterday what was happening? Can someone refresh my memory?" The old mermaid asked even though she knew perfectly well what had happened.

Many hands were raised and many variations of: 'Pick me! Ohhh, Pick me!' were shouted. It took her a while but the mermaid picked a young mer-woman with blue hair and tail to review what had happened the previous day.

When she had finished the old mermaid smiled and began to tell the story again:

"A few days later Melena went up to the surface again. She saw the same ship and the same people. The young man was still standing the starboard side; unlike the other guests he was still clad in the same style clothing as the last time she had seen him but this time he was wearing a blue shirt, black breeches and the same leather boots as before.

"'He has to be a prince,' she thought. Everything about him suggested that he was a prince; the way he stood and the way he did not speak and was not spoken to, but rather left alone.

"For a whole year Melena secretly went to the surface and watched for the prince and his ship and almost always they were there. He never left the spot where she had first seen him. It was almost as if he were in a trance. She feared he might be dead.

"One night while Melena was going to see the prince there was a huge storm. The prince's boat was struck by lightning and it sank. Melena was on her way up to the surface when she saw the prince floating limply past her. She swam after the prince and dragged him through the turbulent waster for a few hours trying her best to keep his head above the water. She took him to the closest island she could find and pulled him up onto the beautiful sun lit beach.

"There she began to try to expel the water that he had swallowed. Finally after at least an hour the prince began to wake up. When Melena noticed this she quickly slipped into the water and hid behind a large rock close to the beach.

"As the prince began to sit up Melena gave a happy cry. 'Oh I'm so glad you are awake!' she called.

'Who's there?! Who said that?!' the young prince cried.

'I am here,' Melena called from the water.

'Who are you?!' the prince called again.

'I am me,' she called back coming out from behind the rock but she carefully avoided showing him her tail.

'Oh God.' were the first words he spoke when he saw her.

"Melena became afraid and dove under the water. Had she done something wrong? When she came up she looked for the prince but he was nowhere to be found. Then she saw him. His face was just inches from hers.

'Ahhhhhh!!!' she screeched and backed away from him. He just stayed where he was, his green shirt was soaked and so were his brown breeches. His shoes were no where to be seen.

'What are you?' the prince asked her.

'I am a being of the earth.' She replied. 'You should leave the water now. For if you don't I'm afraid that you may be harmed.'

"Reluctantly the prince left the water and sat on the beach. There was nothing she could do then to keep him with her that would not draw attention to her tail. 'Oh well, I'll have to see him another day,' she sighed and swam away.

"But this was not the case for that night the prince was found and taken off the island. Some days later he was sent to his winter castle by his parents who thought that he was spending too much time on the ocean. They wanted him to look for a wife. He of course would do nothing of the sort and he told them so. The only girl that he wanted was the one that saved his life that day when his boat sank.

"Children it is late and you must go home now or your parents will be very angry with me. I will tell you more of this story tomorrow. Good night!" The old mermaid stayed out side her house this time watching the children go home.


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: I own everything. 

Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thank you to x-silver-saffire-x   for her suggestion about the narration. I'm sorry. It will change next chapter I promise. This was my intention all along. She'll go away until the last chapter. I promise. By the way can anyone tell me how to use italics on this thing? Please???

~_Escape~_

The old mermaid was waiting the next day in her coral chair. Flocks of mer-people -- young and old -- came to crowd around for the story. This day she would tell them a different part of the tale though. One they were not expecting. 

"Good afternoon everyone! Today the story will be a little different but you will understand what it has to do with the rest of the story at another time. On with the story.

"The sea nymph, Kalypso lived in a lavish home at the far end of the mermaid city. She was very beautiful though she was also very old. Her Skin was a beautiful shade of light lavender and her tail was golden. She was wise and she was the one every one went to when there was a problem. She was also the king's grandmother. The nymph was a nice old woman but she was lonely.

"She brought this matter to the king and because she was loved by all he granted her a companion. The companion was one of his own daughters. The youngest to be exact. 

"Melena had the most beautiful voice out of all the princesses and because the sea nymph was the king's grandmother and he could not deny her anything the youngest princess became the old nymph's companion/ musician. 

"They were good friends from the start. Melena liked singing for her great-grandmother and her grandmother would often tell her stories of places mermaids only dream about. 

"For many years Melena would spend many hours each day with her grandmother going home for meals and such things but she preferred to spend her time with the old sea nymph. 

"During the last two years of companionship Melena had been distracted by her prince and then her father's failing health and yet she still made time to see her grandmother. 

"The day her father died Melena was at his side. He still hadn't appointed a ruler and she was afraid for her life. Her sisters had always hated her for her beauty and voice. She rushed to her grandmother begging for help. 

"' Grandmother! Papa is dead! What will I do? He is the only thing that kept me safe and now he is gone!" she sobbed into her grandmother's shoulder for long minutes until the old nymph snapped her fingers and pushed her a way slightly. The old woman knew exactly what was happening and she had a way to end it.    

"'Child hush! I know a way for you to be safe. It is dangerous but at least you will live. You may even live to come back here one day. Now you must listen to me. I am going to give you a potion that will give you legs. You must swim to shore first before you drink this so you will not be stranded. It may change your appearance some but do not worry."

"'But grandmother, you will be so lonely with out me. What will you do?' Melena cried. 

"'I have an idea Melena. Play your harp for me. Sing while you do so.' The princess found this an odd request but she complied anyway. The old one began to mutter and then a bright light left her cupped hands to envelop Melena. All the while Melena continued singing even though when the light was around her it felt as though her voice was being pulled out through her mouth. 

"Soon the old nymph had her stop singing but the music continued. Puzzled Melena took her hands from the harp but it wouldn't stop playing. Then her voice began to sing along but Melena had her mouth closed. 

"She opened her mouth to say what would have been, "Grandmother how can this be?" Instead only bubbles left her lips. She stared at her grandmother in horror until the old lady held up her hand and began to explain. 

"'Granddaughter I do this for your safety and my sanity. You see to use this potion that will give you legs and make you human you must sacrifice something of yourself. I have taken your voice so that can be your sacrifice and I have woven it into the song of this harp. This way I can hear your voice again when I am lonely. We both get what we want this way. You understand do you not?'

"Melena could do nothing but stare and nod her head as tears formed in her eyes.  Kalypso hugged her granddaughter and handed her the potion in a beautifully decorated emerald bottle. "Take this and go to the surface with me. I will lead you to the place where an old friend of mine lives. She will take care of you until you are able to care for yourself."

"Melena nodded quickly and motioned for her grandmother to lead the way. They swam for hours until they reached an underwater cove. There were steps leading up from the tiny beach that could only go to the surface. Here Kalypso told her granddaughter to drink the potion and go up the stairs there she would find a cottage and within would be a woman named Elesea. She was an old friend and would help Melena." 

Here the old mermaid stopped. She sighed and got out of her chair. "I am sorry everyone. I must end the story here for tonight but tomorrow I will continue." With that she entered her home and closed the door not waiting to see the crowd dissipate.


	4. Legs

Disclaimer: I own all. 

Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed. This will be the last chapter until the end where the old mermaid narrates. I have no beta reader and so I've been doing it on my own. I don't know how well this chapter reads so please let me know. If you want to help just let me know. Thank you.

IMPORTANT: This is the last chapter that will come out for quite a while. School starts very soon and although I hope to get another chapter out before it does I'm not sure if I will be able to. 

"/_Words/" = common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language. To be explained later.

~Legs~  

The next day the old mermaid came out of her home early only to find the crowd from last night still where she had left them the night before. 

"Good people! Why do you wait outside my home? My story can not have been that captivating."

Someone in the crowd shouted, "It was grandmother! It was!!" This was followed by others like it and soon the whole crowd was screaming for more. 

"Alright, alright, calm down all of you and I will continue." The silence was almost deafening.   

"Melena hugged her great-grandmother and nodded. She pulled herself up onto the small beach where she took the stopper out of the potion bottle and looked at her sea home one more time. Then sighing she held the bottle up to her lips and emptied it."

It was here that the crowd stopped hearing the old mermaid's narration and began to really feel the story, as though they were reading it or seeing it.

Melena drank the potion like grandmother Kalypso told her to and she felt a strange tickling sensation in her tail and at the roots of her hair. The tickling sensation continued to grow. She watched in silent horror as her hair darkened until almost no trace of green could be seen. Then looking at her tail she found that it had split and was now becoming scale free. Feet began to form on the ends of long ivory legs. 

When the tingling had stopped Melena looked around. She saw that she was lying on a beach. All around her was a rock cavern. To the right was a stairwell that went up and up and up. The first thing she thought of was 'How will I get up all those stairs? I don't even know how to move.' 

She looked miserably back at the place where her grandmother had been.  Kalypso was gone. Melena screamed but it was still silent. She lay in despair for hours until she heard a loud sound like thunder to Melena but in actuality was only boots on the stone steps. She struggled to get up but did not know how though she was able to push herself into a sitting position. 

There was a loud clatter and then a small boy carrying a bucket appeared on the last step, then he stumbled and tumbled onto the beach. It was then that he noticed her and he dropped the bucket. "/_Mommy!_ Mommy! There's some'un here!!_/" he screamed up the stairwell. Melena was confused as to what he was talking about for he was speaking a different language. _

"/_Okay Rowan.__ Stay right there I'm coming./" A female voice, at least she though it was female, called from where Melena could only assume was the house Kalypso had told her of. Seconds later there was a much lighter clatter on the stairs and a woman joined the little boy. "/__Who__ are you? Where have you come from?/" she demanded. She hadn't seen anyone yet but you could never be too sure. _

The woman was short and thin; her blue dress was fashionable but practical and complimented her light skin. Brown hair tumbled down her back and fell into her face occasionally. Blue eyes surveyed the beach and landed on Melena. 

Melena shook her head a frightened look on her face. She didn't understand the woman either. A sad expression crossed her face and she turned away from the two people, her dark hair covering her face.    

The woman inspected the girl half lying half sitting on her beach. Long black hair with green tints cascaded down over ivory skin. Her face was hidden but the woman could feel the sadness radiating from her. She wasn't wearing a stitch either. The girl had begun crawling toward the water when the woman realized what she must have been. 

The woman's voice changed from demanding to soft as she told her son to go upstairs. Then she turned to the girl still trying to slide into the water. "Ya're Athenian aren't ya?" she asked the girl, using the girl's language this time. 

Melena looked at the woman shocked that she knew the Athenian language. Then she nodded shyly. "What is your name child?" Melena understood her but could not answer. She just shook her head miserably.  "Is it that ya canna tell me your name or is it that ya have no name?" the woman joked. 

Melena smiled sadly but did not reply. She reached up and tapped her throat then shook her head. The woman's pretty face fell. "So you canna speak then. Miss Kalypso told me she might be bringin' some'un here but she dinna say when. You must be the one she meant. Come on then let's get you up stairs. Rowan's told the whole house 'bout ya by now unless I miss my guess."

Melena shrugged her shoulders and tried to push herself up again. When the other woman saw that she didn't know how to stand she ran over to help. After pulling the dark haired girl up and putting an arm around her to help her walk. Melena got the main idea of how walking worked and they made it up the stairs before Athenian the other woman stopped and sat her on a chair outside of the door that Melena could only guess where led. 


	5. I can stay?

Disclaimer: I own all. 

Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed. See no old mermaid this time! I still don't have a beta reader and I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others. I know it's also kinda boring but all this stuff needs to be said. Also there may be a few differences in Elesea's speech pattern but I tried my best to keep it together.

IMPORTANT: School is kinda stressful right now, even though it's just started so there may not be any chapters for a while. Sorry everyone! 

"/_Words_/" = common/ English.

"Words" = Melena's home language. To be explained later.

{**_Words_**} = Written words. 

~I can stay? ~

She returned shortly with a blanket that she helped Melena wrap around herself before she helped her into the main part of the house. She took Melena to a room with a large pool set into the ground filled with steaming water. Here she took the blanket from Melena and helped her into the pool where she was instructed to bathe and thump the wall then she was finished. "Ah'll bring ya some clothes when ya're finished. Then Ah'll introduce ya to the family. By the way can ya write?" 

Melena nodded. "Then Ah'll bring you some paper ta write for me when ya're done. By the way my name is Elesea." 

Melena sunk into the water with a happy yet surprised sigh. In her underwater country bathing was virtually impossible as was hot water. Oh you got it sometimes but that was only if you swam past a vent. She splashed around in the water for quite a while before she felt content and climbed out of the pool and took the blanket she had previously worn wrapping it around herself as she walked to the wall. There she pounded twice and stepped back. 

Moments later the Elesea came in carrying a pile of cloth and parchment and ink in the other. She set the ink and parchment down on a table in the corner before giving Melena the clothes she had brought; Melena now wore a dark brown skirt and darker brown bodice in much the same style as the other woman's, the outfit was complete with undergarments and sensible shoes. 

Elesea brought Melena out of the bathing room and into the main house carrying the parchment and ink with her. She led her to a table in the middle of the house. "Here sit down. Ah want ta ask ya some questions. You can write yar answers on this parchment. Here's the quill." 

Melena took the quill and to her surprise as well as Elesea's she knew how to use it. "Ta answer write in Athenian for now. Ah'll start ta teach ya common tomorrow. Alright?" she waited for Melena's nod before starting.

"What's yar name?"

Melena wrote her answer. {**_Melena_**}

"What a pretty name. How did you get onto our beach?"

{**_Great-grandmother brought me here. I swam._**}

"I see. Who is your grandmother?"

{**_The sea nymph Kalypso._**}

"So ya are the one she said she would be bringing up."

{**_I don't think so. She didn't know she was going to send me here._**}

"What makes ya say that?"

{I **_was in danger and she just took the potion and me to the beach at the surface. It was not planned._**}

"Oh. Ah'll have to be lookin' out for another one then. How old are you?"

{**_Seventeen_**}

"Wonderful That's all for now. Would ya like ta meet the rest of the family?" 

{**_You're letting me stay?_**}

"Of course."

{**_Thank you! Yes, I would love to meet the rest of your family._**} 

"C'mon then." Elesea led Melena to another room. This one was furnished with plush couches and chairs in different colors and patterns. There were several people seated on the couches talking amongst themselves though they grew quiet when they saw Melena and Elesea. 

"/_Everyone__, as no doubt Rowan has told ya'll, we have a guest. Her name is Melena and she will be staying with us for some time. She canna speak but she can hear. We will be teachin' her the language here so be nice. Go ahead and introduce yerselves. _/" Elesea repeated what she had just said quickly for Melena in Athenian. 

The others in the room just stared for a few moments as if they were afraid of Melena. Then the little boy she had seen on the beach came forward. He was small, around the age of ten or so. His brown hair flopped as he bounced over and his blue eyes shown as he looked up at her. "/_I'm Rowan!_/" He said happily and then he threw his arms around her waist in a hug before running back to his place on one of the couches between two older boys. 

Melena laughed, surprised at his antics before turning to Elesea for translations. 

One of the older boys came forward next. He was taller than Melena but he looked to be her age. His brown hair was long and caught in a horse tail that trailed to his hips. Light green eyes danced in his tan face. "I am pleased to meet you Miss Melena." He said taking her hands in his. "I am called Robert." 

Melena's eyes widened. He was speaking Athenian! Elesea tapped her arm just then and handed her a small black board and a large chunk of white chalk. Melena smiled a thank you and began to write. 

{**_Just Melena please._****_ Thank you _****_Robert_****_._****_ It is a pleasure to meet you as well._**} She showed him the board. 

"Good day Melena." He smiled again and walked back to his place on the couch next to Rowan.

Next came one of the girls from the other couch. Shorter than Melena and maybe two years younger, her name was Tianine. She looked much like Elesea though her eyes held an angry glint. After her the two other girls from that couch came over. They were twins called Ilane and Yvenne. They two looked like Elesea but their green eyes and black hair made them look like the man still seated on the couch next to Rowan. 

The next person to come forward was about Elesea's age. He introduced himself as Deacon and Elesea's husband. Deacon had the look of a man who worked hard yet his smile was warm and gentle. His green eyes and black hair matched that of the twins and it was not hard to tell that they were his favorites. 

Elesea led Melena to a chair near the couches and told the others that they were allowed to ask questions about Melena's home city and suchlike. While they asked their questions Elesea translated for both parties and for the most part they got along fine. 

Tianine was the only one not participating in the questioning and spent the entire time glaring at Melena though no one noticed aside from Melena herself. She cast it off as jealousy and ignored the other girl. There was nothing she could do anyway if the other girl was upset with her. 


	6. Those Past

Disclaimer: I own all.

Author's note: So, do you guys remember that prince she saved in chapter 2? Thought not. Well that's ok. He doesn't appear in this chapter anyway. Just thought I'd ask. 

I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. I lost everything (writings, games, ect.) a few weeks ago in a computer crash so I've been reconstructing for a long time. The next one shouldn't take as long, I hope! Still no beta. I did the best I could. Elesea's speech is somewhat off I think but you can always help me in a review if you want.

Thank you to Claidi and kaio for their continued reviews and thanks to all the new people who reviewed last chapter. 

"/_Words/" = common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language. To be explained later.

{**_Words_} = Written words in Melena's home language.**

{_Words} = common/English. _

~_Those Past~_

"Play another Mel! Please? Your music is so inspiring. Please?" Robert begged shamelessly. 

Melena had been playing an old harp she had found in Deacon's forge while he and Robert worked. She blushed and quickly scribbled on her slate, eager to please. {_What would you have me play?_} Melena had begun writing in the common language two weeks after she had arrived and was now, four weeks later, quite fluent in it; both written and spoken.

Deacon smiled. "/What ever you wish, dear./" He laughed at the look of surprise on her face. He did not know what Robert had asked at first but her blush told him that Robert had most definitely complemented her in some way and asked her to play another song. 

Melena, the family had found was an extremely gifted harpist. A story had lead to this discovery as one had also lead to the discovery that she was a sensational sea-food cook.

{_Are you sure you have no requests?_} She seemed shy. 

"Yes. You've played all the songs in those dusty old tomes you found. Play something from your homeland." Robert pleaded.

Melena nodded and closed her eyes, her head bowed over the lap harp between her hands. Her hair made a curtain about the harp and her hands obscuring them from view. She was still so long the two men were afraid she had forgotten or had fallen asleep. Just when Robert had gotten up to make sure she was alright a haunting chord reverberated through the room. 

More followed the first creating an ominous melody. First the song was slow and lazy but still frightening. Faster and faster her fingers flew across the strings playing slightly more up beat notes than the ones starting the song. Soon it was a happy chime. 

The song ended and Melena finally looked up. What she saw did nothing to boost her confidence in her ability. Robert was staring at her a blank expression in his green eyes. The small hammer he had been holding slipped from his fingers and hit the stone floor with a tinkling sound. Deacon was leaning on his work bench staring as well. His mouth was slightly open and his facial features were twisted in shock. 

"Oh!" Her mouth made the shape but no sound came out before she nearly dropped the harp and tried to run from the room. She was stopped by an angry looking Robert who had finally decided to move. He put himself in her way and twined an arm around her waist as she tried to run past him.  

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Why would you play something like that? WHY?" He nearly screamed. Tears began to slide from Melena's eyes as she stared at him not understanding what was wrong with the song she had picked. 

Suddenly Deacon's voice rang from behind her. "/Robert, let her go. She doesn't understand. Look at her. She was only following _your_ instructions./" Robert glared, then nodded and released Melena's shoulders. 

"/Why would you play something like that? It was frightful!/" 

Deacon who was in fact behind Melena handed her the slate and chalk she had been using. 

{_I do not understand. You asked me to play a song from my homeland._}

"/Yes, but I did not tell you to play _Those Past./" He spat. _

{_Those Past? I still do not understand._}

"/It is a song to remember the dead. /" Deacon said gently.

A sob escaped her. She scribbled quickly on the slate. {_That is my favorite song and the last one I ever played until now._} Again she tried to run but Deacon stopped her. 

"/You did not, could not have, known. It is alright./" He gave her a half-hearted hug and whispered in her ear, "/Robert's just surprised is all. I'll talk to him while you go see if my wife needs help with anything. Alright?/"  

Nodding she all but ran from the forge.

~* 

"Melena? Melena where are ya?" Elesea's voice flowed through the house.

Without thinking, or really realizing it a sobbing Melena called out, "In my room Elesea." 

"Who's that? Who's there?" Elesea cried running to Melena's little room off the kitchen. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Melena asked still crying. Her face buried in her pillow, as she lay on her bed, she didn't see Elesea come in. 

"Melena, what's wrong?"

Still too shaken up to comprehend what was going on Melena just cried and mumbled. "Robert begged me to play a song from home so I played my favorite and he got _angry with me. He says I played a song that honors the dead. Is honoring the dead not a wondrous thing?"_

"Of course it is Mela." Elesea was smiling, beaming really, and Melena could not figure out why.

"What is so wonderful, Elesea, that you must smile like that at me when…Life is going to pieces." She stared at Elesea for a few moments. "My… my voice. It's back. Oh!" She shook her head in disbelief. "It can't be. Unless… Oh it must be because I played the song. Grandmother never said anything about that though." She looked heavenward, her gold eyes spilling over and held her hands up.

            "This is wonderful, Mela. You can speak with us now. Don ya see? Ya can tell Robert what happened, ya can tell Deacon. Ya can talk to Tianine and see why she don like ya so."

"She fancies Robert. I already know why she hates me.  Robert enjoys my company over hers and she cannot stand it." The beautiful girl had a defeated look about her.

"Why is tha' a bad thing child? If it's you his heart desires then she has no rights to be jealous," Elesea didn't understand why Melena couldn't just spend time with Robert and forget about Tianine. So, the girl was her daughter, she was an awful child and deserved some heart break. "You haven't a mer-boy have you? That would be most awful; you stranded here, him down there."  

"No, there is no one else. My sisters were much too jealous of me to let me near men."

"Then what could be bad about that?"

"You do not understand." Melena sat back on her bed and motioned Elesea to sit with her. "You know that Robert is a prince?"


	7. A voice, a spell, an argument?

Disclaimer: I own all.

**Author's note: Wow, chapter seven already. **

**I'm really, really, really sorry this has taken so long. I just got a huge case of writer's block I guess. School is being awful too. I hope to get the next chapter out sooner but I'm not making any promises. **

**I think Elesea's speech is also a little screwed up but that's ok. I still don't know what it's really supposed to sound like. It keeps changing. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Reminder: 

"/_Words/" = Common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_} = Written words in Athenian**

{_Words} = Written common/English. _

_~A voice, a spell, an…argument?~_

"You do not understand." Melena sat back on her bed and motioned Elesea to sit with her. "You know that Robert is a prince?"

Elesea shook her head. She didn't believe. "He is. He may not have told you but it is true. I saved his life once. He would not know me now. I was _Mer then. My hair was green as was my tail and my face looked different. I know it was; I felt it change when I drank Kalypso's potion._

"I still can believe yare speaking Mela. It is a miracle. Ya must tell Robert. He will believe ya. Ya must talk to him. Find out why he reacted badly to the song." Elesea took Melena's hand and looked into her eyes. There was nothing but trust showing there and Elesea hoped that her advice wouldn't go astray. 

"I will try Elesea. Thank you." 

*~ 

"Will you play something for us after dinner Mel? Please?" Yvenne begged her bottom lip curling under. Ilane had a pleading, cute-as-kittens look as well. They were setting the table together after Melena had come out of her room a few minutes earlier. Her face showed no signs of the emotional storm that had broken earlier or her confession. 

Melena shook her head with a small, sad smile appearing on her beautiful face. She got her slate and wrote quickly. {_Not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, if you do your chores and don't torture Rowan.}_ They promised vigorously and ran to finish setting the table while Melena went into the kitchen. 

{_Is _there anything I can do to help? I need something to do_.} She wrote to Elesea, who was stirring something in a large metal pot. Vegetables, clams, and mussels brewed in a fragrant broth made up a wonderful stew that Melena herself had created a few weeks before. _

"/Why are ya not speaking?/" Melena turned her slate over and wrote quickly.

{_I do not wish to because I fear I will have to turn the spell back and I do not want to, to get hopes up and then not be able to talk about them.}_

"I think I understand."

Melena held up the other side of her slate and shook it a few times to get Elesea's attention.

"/Not right now. Mayhap later I will. Why don ya go and talk to Deacon or find Rowan for me?/"

{_Of course_.} The tall beauty left the kitchen with the air of someone determined, and dedicated to their task.  

*~

Trying to find someone when you can't call for him is very difficult, as Melena found while searching for little Rowan. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in anyone else's rooms, or the main part of the house. She looked everywhere inside the house before going outside.

There she found the little boy, playing in the tall grass that grew to one side of the house. Clapping her hands to get his attention she waved him over. "/Mel! Mel! Mel! Lookit what I found./" He cried as he ran to her. Holding up a beautiful, palm-sized, light pink, conch shell he looked at her with wide blue eyes. She knelt to get a better look. Melena smiled her biggest smile and caught him up in a big hug. He hugged her back, putting his small arms around her neck.

She kept a tight hold on him for a few minutes until he began to squirm. To stop his movements she lifted him up and twirled him around in the air. Coming to a stop after the first circle she kissed his cheek but didn't say anything. Rowan laughed and begged for more spinning.

Melena spun around with Rowan in her arms for a few minutes until she spotted a familiar figure stalking towards them from the house. Robert. She stopped spinning immediately but did not put the small boy down. Robert continued his angry march to meet them stopping only when he was almost nose-to-nose with Melena.

"/Elesea sent me to find you. Dinner is ready,/" he ground out, his voice terse. 

Melena just nodded and hugged Rowan a little tighter. Together the three of them walked back to the house in a tense silence. Robert sent many glares Melena's way but the beautiful mermaid only looked back at him as if she were staring through him. The small boy she carried noticed none of the looks; he was just content to sit in the pretty girl's arms as she carried him back to the house. He was much too tired to walk by himself.

*~

Dinner was a very quiet affair; aside from the clanking of dishes no one spoke. The younger children sat in baffled silence seeing the glares Robert sent to Melena and the calm looks she shot him in return. None wanted to ask what had happened for fear of finding something they didn't want to know. 

"/Melena, would you play a song for us?/" Tianine finally broke the silence, her voice mocking and mean.

"/I'd rather not. I haven't had a very nice day and I would like to rest after supper./" Melena replied not missing a beat.

"/Melena?/" Deacon asked, surprised.

  
"/Yes, Deacon? Is something wrong?/"

"/Mel! Mel! Mel! You can talk now! Will you tell me stories now?/" Rowan cried climbing into her lap.

"/Of course I will. For the time being anyway. /" She looked sadly around the table. Giving Rowan a hug she sent him back to his chair just as Robert turned his attention to her.

"What do you mean 'for the time being'?" Robert hissed in Athenian. He was glaring at her again, his green eyes trying to pierce holes in her skin.

"/I mean that, even as I speak here, I have broken a spell that I must set to rights. I will not be able to speak tomorrow. I shall re-forge the spell tonight./" She looked at the others. "Robert, I suggest you plug your ears tonight," she hissed glaring ice shards at the prince in disguise. 

"Oh, really, Melena darling? Why should I do that?" He asked his voice dangerously sweet.

"Well, I wouldn't want to traumatize you again Robert, dear." She shot back, her voice just as sweet as his.

"And why would I be traumatized? You can't be doing something you haven't already done." He replied nonchalantly. 

"I will have to play the harp this time. I might even sing. Do you think you can handle it?" she let a small smirk slide onto her face.

"I will have to won't I?" he lets his own nasty smirk show.

"I never knew my voice was so abrasive. All the Athenian boys liked it. They came from miles to hear me." Melena commented in a small, little girlish voice, her mouth contorted into a pout.

At that Elesea began laughing extremely hard nearly chocking on the water she had unfortunately decided to ingest seconds before. The rest of the family just looked on in confusion, or in Tianine's case, glee. The two teenagers had not realized that their conversation had been completely in Athenian or that everyone knew they were arguing.

*~*~

**And they were getting along so well.**


	8. They want WHAT!

Disclaimer: I own all.

**Author's note: Well, I'm kind of on a roll with this story so, here's chapter eight and I'll try to get another one up really soon. Really! I will try. I have noticed my chapters get longer every time. That should make you readers happy. If you don't understand something look back at the other chapters they can help or if you're still confused just let me know via review.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I wanted to ask you guys if you would hate me very much if I added a new character that could change the story? **

Reminder: 

"/_Words/" = Common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_} = Written words in Athenian**

{_Words} = Written common/English._

_~They want WHAT? ~_

Melena and Robert's heads snapped toward the sudden sound; Robert glaring ice shards at Tianine, who was grinning and clapping, while Melena glared flames at Elesea.  

"/I am sorry. We have been quite rude. Robert was distressed when he learned I could speak and I was only calming him, /" Melena lied through her teeth. She knew everyone could tell it was a lie but no one said anything.

"/Please excuse me. I am tired and I should be going to bed./" She said after a few moments of silence.

"Of course darling. You just go on to bed and fix that spell of yours if that is your wish." Robert hissed again.

"/Good night then./" She said, leaving the table. "And I'd watch my tongue were I you princeling." She whispered as she walked past him, laughing as his face paled when she called him a princeling. 

~*

Melena had collected her lap harp before going to her room. The harp was an old metal thing. Probably iron or bronze but it was impossible to tell because of the tarnish covering the frame. The strings were very fine, made from some animal's hair that she dared not think about. 

When she was sure she was alone she began to play. The same tune she had played for Robert and Deacon only hours before now filled her room. Opening her mouth she began singing the words she had learned so long ago.

Immediately after she began singing she stopped. Her voice was different than it used to be when she had sung for her grandmother. The spell would not reverse itself with out the voice. With dismay she dropped the harp which made a muffled clang as it fell to the carpeted floor and she slid from her bed to the floor as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I cannot even turn back a simple spell. No wonder my sisters wanted to kill me. I am useless." She cried hopelessly. "I should have just stayed at the bottom of the ocean. At least there no one would be angry at me."

A soft scraping of shoes against wood and then carpet did not bring her head from her hands although a hand on her chin did. She kept her eyes down even though the hand on her chin forced her face upward. "Who are you?" Robert asked her softly. Her eyes snapped up to look him in the eye.

"I am me." She answered puzzled.

"What are you?" he asked still as soft as before.

She began to catch on. "I am a being of the earth." She giggled. "You should leave the water now. For if you don't I'm afraid that you may be harmed." 

"And what is in this water that could harm me?"

She opened her eyes extremely wide and said in all seriousness, "Sharks." 

"It really is you, my savior." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled her chin out of his hands.

"I am no savior. I did what I thought was right and was punished for it afterwards. But yes, I did pull you from the storm." She got up and began pacing the room.

"Why will you not speak of this? You saved my life making you my savior and now you refused to admit it."

"That was a long time ago. I have not thought about it in years, until the song. When you shook me, I knew it was you." She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Is that what you want? I know who you are. I won't say anything to anyone. Elesea is the only one who understood me at table anyway." She looked away and continued pacing.

"No, no! I care not if they know. I did not tell them because I did not want my brothers to find me. They are looking for me you know."

"Why? What do they want from you?"

"They want a marriage; to a horrible woman twice my years. I refuse and they chase me."

"Ah. At least your family only wants you to be married…" she trailed off.

"And yours does not? I thought that was why you chose to come here." He was puzzled.

"Nay. It is not something as trivial as that. My father is dead, my mother is dead, my grandmother has no power, and my sister Kalia holds the thrown right now. She and my four other sisters want only one thing from me; my death." She looked away. 

"That cannot be truth. They are family, how could they wish you death." He refused to believe it.

"I am beautiful." She stated no trace of conceit or pride in her voice. "It is only the truth." 

"It cannot be. I cannot believe they want you dead. How could they not love you?" he smiled at her disbelievingly.

"Were you not listening to me? You do not understand. My sisters are jealous of me and will stop at nothing to see that I am no longer a threat. The males of my society have always noticed me and they feel neglected," she blushed and looked away.

"I assume you did not like the attention?" he raised an eyebrow and snickered. 

"Nay, I did not. For it made my sisters hate me and wish for my death." She looked at him angrily. "I do not see how you cannot understand that, but being a human prince could change your perception on life I assume." She left the room rather quickly. 

*~

The prince stared after her, obvious confusion lighting his face. He was utterly puzzled when she talked about her family. If someone in his family had tried to kill him, he would have had them executed. Why could she not do the same? It seemed so simple to him. 

He followed at a slower pace and saw Melena stumble as she moved to enter the living area of the house. He ran to catch her but he was too late; she was already in the room and resting in Deacon's arms. It seemed he had been sitting on the dark brown couch closest to the door when Melena had entered and she had collapsed into his arms. 

~*

"/Melena, are you alright?/" Deacon was surprised and worried.

"/Just a bit dizzy. Thank you for catching me. I will be along in a moment./" Her speech was slightly off. Deacon felt her forehead and found it quite warm. 

"/No, no. I think you should rest. You do not seem to be feeling well. I will get Elesea./" he corrected her, gently placing her on the couch while he got up and grabbed Robert's arm dragging him along as he walked to the kitchen. 

"/Ele, darling, I am afraid our Melena is ill. I also fear it may be his doing./" He shook Robert's arm.

"/Oh, it canna been his fault De. Where is the girl so I can see to her?/" Elesea was impatient. 

"/On a couch in the living room./" Deacon was clearly worried. In the two weeks they had known Melena she had become like a daughter to him and Elesea and a sister to their children.

When Elesea entered the room she found the former mermaid asleep on the couch, a deep blush staining her cheeks and sweat beading on her brow.  The older woman hissed. "/Nay, it cannot be!/"

"/Cannot be what?/" Deacon had entered the room in time to hear her exclamation. He had sent A still confused and slightly angry Robert to the forge to finish a decretive dagger he had been working on.

"/Oxygen- poisoning./" Her voice was grave. 


	9. Entertainment worthy of a prince

Disclaimer: I own all.

**Author's note: I typed two chapters yesterday so you get one now and one in a few weeks after finals. I hope to have another chapter by then but studying gets in the way of that sometimes. I hope you like this chapter and since I didn't get a response to the question in the last chapter I guess y'all don't mind if I introduce a new character who may change the story. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Reminders: 

It has only been about three weeks since Melena became human. 

"/_Words/" = Common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_} = Written words in Athenian**

{_Words} = Written common/English._

_~Entertainment worthy of a prince~_

Days passed and still Melena's condition stayed the same. Elesea had decided after many hours of debate that it was not Oxygen-poison as they had originally thought. In fact it turned out to be fever-vain; a plant that when used correctly broke a fever but when taken by a healthy person, induced an almost deadly fever. 

Deacon was still at a loss as to how she might have ingested it though Elesea was not. She kept this knowledge from everyone knowing it had to have been either Tianine putting it in her food or Robert when they were alone. Elesea told the twins and Rowan that it was only a chill and that she would be alright in a few days. She felt horrible for lying to them but she knew she would feel worse if she told them Melena might die. 

Rowan especially would be traumatized. He insisted that they let him sit with her almost constantly.  Though he was only six he was very protective of her. Yvenne and Ilane deemed it 'sweet' and 'endearing' begging Elesea to allow him to stay with her. 

Laughing and smiling she had allowed it for the first few days but when Melena's condition did not change she stopped it. This had caused a temper tantrum. The small boy had flung himself at poor Melena, who had been placed in her bed, and refused to let go of her. 

At first the family had been afraid that he would choke her and Ilane rushed forward. She was stopped abruptly by the sight of Melena's pale, thin arms coming to rest on Rowan's back completing the hug. "/Hullo./" She whispered turning her head to look at the rest of the family. 

A cheer when up around them. Until that moment Melena had been asleep. All were happy she was finally awake. "/Mel! Mel! Mel!/" the small boy cried. "/You've been sleeping an awful long time. How could you sleep so much? I know I can't./" He asked, his voice bouncy.

"/I do not wish to sleep anymore. Yet I am so tired. I missed you…/" her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. 

Elesea felt her forehead and smiled. "/Her fever has broken. Rowan, please let her go now. If you wish her to get better you must let her rest./" She lifted the little boy from his new found pillow. 

"/Nay, mama. I want to stay with her. I won't leave her./" He pouted and stamped his foot. "/I want to tell her stories. She promised she'd tell me stories but she got sick. Please?/" he gave her an innocent-cute-as-kittens look.

"/When she wakes up I know she will want to hear stories from you but right now she needs her rest. Come everyone; Melena needs her sleep./" They all left the room aside from Ilane who sat in the chair to await Melena's recovery. 

"/You will call if she wakes up? /" Deacon asked worried. Unknowingly he had come to think of Melena as a daughter and he was very protective of all his daughters. 

"/Of course papa. I will. Now go, sleep./"

~*

Melena had finally started to recover and was sitting out side in the warm afternoon sun playing her harp gently while Rowan sat in the grass near by watching her. She began humming lightly along with the song.

Finally, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she silenced her harp and rested her head on her arms. This day her dark hair was loose aside from two good chunks in front of her ears that were pulled back to hold the rest of her long mane out of her face. Her cheeks had gained a light rose glow and her eyes were no longer dazed though their color had diminished slightly. Instead of a brilliant gold, they were now a very flattering light brown. Her hair had also changed slightly. In the sun it no longer shown with green highlights as it had. Though still shinning it was no longer green but a rich black.  

Melena looked to her right with out removing her head from her arms and saw a quiet creek ran not twenty feet from her. She smiled lazily. When Rowan suggested they go outside she had agreed instantly and had followed him with out looking where they were going. 

Rowan noticed that Melena had stopped playing and was looking away from him. Frowning the six year old ran over to the girl and sat by her right side where she was looking. "/Mel, are you not going to play anymore?/" 

Putting her arm around him she replied,"/Of course I will. I merely wished to look around at this beautiful spot./"

"/Good./" 

She picked up her harp again and began playing a song she had learned from a book she had found in Deacon's forge. So engrossed in the music were both girl and boy neither noticed the group of soldiers on horses that silently encircled them. 

When she was finished with the song Melena opened her eyes and looked around her again. With a small shriek she was on her feet, her harp in hand like a weapon. The soldiers laughed seeing this.

"/So, we've stumbled upon a singing tigress now have we not?/" the commanding officer commented. 

"/What do you want?/" Melena asked with more confidence than she felt. She had never been around that many men in her life and they were slightly intimidating. There must have been twenty of them.

"/We serve Prince Julius of Carthan. He is in search of new entertainment and I believe you are just what he's looking for./" The one who had spoken first snickered. 

"/Mel? What do they want?/" a sleepy voice asked. Melena sank to the ground where Rowan had fallen asleep. 

"/They want me to play the harp for their Prince, sweet./" She hugged him lightly.

"/But you can't! What about us? You promised to tell me stories!/" He was outraged. How dare those men come here and take Melena away from them.

"/I know, but there are so many of them and only two of us./" She reminded him sadly.

"/Get the brat./" One officer said to another. They had mistaken his question of 'Mel?' for something along the lines of mother. "/If we take her brat then we have her for sure./"

The officer quickly did as he was told and rushed over to Melena and Rowan, grabbing the small boy by his arm and dragging him away from the girl. "/You must come with us now little tigress. We have your little brat and we are not afraid to harm him./" The commander chuckled.

**^*^*^*^**

**I don't know if fever-vain is a real plant but to my knowledge it isn't so if it is let me know. I'd love to know if it really is. Tell me if there is anything confusing in this too. I love constructive criticism. **


	10. Lies, damned lies, and nicknames

Disclaimer: I own all.

**Author's note: They story idea has changed again. The character who was going to change things is no longer screaming at me to allow him to be included. Therefore he will not be unless someone out there wants him to. **

**I know I said this would be out after finals (they end tomorrow) but I've decided to put it out now. I'm hoping someone will be willing to offer ideas to help with the progress of this story but if not it'll take me a while with the next chapter.**

**Thanks to Lellida and Katsiebee for their reviews. Thanks to Ashanya for the partial beta. And thanks to haikugirl for her constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who actually reads this and feel free to tell me what you think, flames welcome.**

Reminders: 

It has only been about three weeks since Melena became human. 

"/_Words/" = Common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_} = Written words in Athenian**

{_Words} = Written common/English._

_~Lies, damned lies, and…nicknames ~_

Melena's mind raced, she began saying the first thing that came to her mind. "/I will come willingly if I am given a horse of my own, I am allowed to bring my harp, and that if you _insist_ upon using my son as a means of bringing me quietly, I want to be able to see him when we stop. If these things are done I will not run from you./" Melena also realized what the guards had heard and cringed inwardly. She didn't want Rowan to be harmed because she told the truth and said that he was a mere brother but she couldn't help the lie. She was still too weak from the fever to fight them, making this the only way to save both their lives.   

"/She makes fair requests. We will not have to chase her much this way if we cooperate./" One officer muttered.

"/It is not our job to cooperate with the entertainment!/" another snapped. 

"/Both your council is sound,/" the commander started, "/but I agree with the woman. We will do what you wish girl, if you come with out a fuss and you do not try to leave once we reach the castle. Do you accept?/"

She nodded and curtsied slightly. "/I do accept milord but I am afraid your soldier is frightening my son./" 

"/I'm sorry miss but that cannot be helped. He has nothing to fear from us so it is his choice if he is afraid. May I inquire about your names lady?/"

Melena knew she could not give her real name. They might enquire about her in the village and she did not want to be found out. "/My name is Eloren. I was on my way back from a visit to my sister./"

"/Ah, a sister, little tigress? And who might she be?/"

"/She is the wife of the blacksmith in the village yonder./" Melena pointed the opposite direction as the spring. "/She did not know we were coming. I wished to surprise her./"

"/Ah, surprise. Those hold so much intrigue. It must be ironic how you were on your way to surprise your sister, little tigress and now you're coming with us to surprise Prince Julian./" He smiled at her, "/Bring the horse!/" he barked at one of the soldiers.  

"/Sir, it must sound silly of me to ask this but where _is Carthan? We have lost our guide and he never told us where we were./" She sounded slightly sheepish. _

"/Why dear tigress, it is nearly three days ride west./" The captain of the guards seemed nice though he seemed to think she was something of a simpleton. 

"/Wonderful sir. Would that I speak to my son before we depart. The we can be on our way./" She smiled pleasantly.

"/Of course you may speak with him./" He snapped his fingers and one of the men brought Rowan forward.   

Melena knelt down to hug him and whispered in his ear at the same time. "/They think I'm your mother Ro. Let them believe that. If you do not, they may kill us both. They also think we're going to visit your aunt. They think she is Elesea. Be quiet, be good, and don't say a word./" She added the last part when she saw a soldier coming to collect the little boy.

"/Time to go missy./" He took the small boy's hand, and lead him to a horse that another soldier was already ridding and placed him in front of the other rider. They were not frightening or threatening him in any way. Melena smiled. They seemed to be nice men. Maybe they were all bark and only a little bite. She certainly hoped so.

She was lead to her own horse presently and mounted with out too much difficulty. Pretending she knew how to ride was one of the hardest things she had ever done. It was difficult to stay seated when the horse bounced and jounced at every step.

*~

After three days of ridding and camping they came to a large castle made of gray stone. Melena sighed staring up at it. It was so different from her father's castle. His had been made of iridescent coral* and was not nearly this, compact. It was built for the pleasure of the occupant not, protection. She sighed again. Her sisters had probably destroyed it by now.

This castle was tight compact and the walls looked very thick indeed. She was slightly frightened but her horse moved forward and so did she. The soldiers seemed happy to be home. They were chatting and talking and the one who was riding with Rowan was playing a little game with him.

~*

Seventeen-year-old Julian sat in a large plush armchair in his study reading. His light brown hair was unkempt, falling into his eyes gray eyes and his long legs were curled up under him. There was a knock on his door but he ignored it. If it was important the door was not locked. Whoever it was opened the door and came in.

"/What are you doing here?/" He asked slightly annoyed seeing it was his army captain. 

"/You expressed your wish for pleasant entertainment the last time we talked and I have found some. She is here in the palace now and my unit and I are about to leave. I have come only to inform you that she will be here shortly./" He  bowed and left.

"/Who is coming?/" Prince Julian was confused. He didn't understand why they had brought someone back with them, a woman no less. 

A knock sounded at his door and seconds later a tall, ethereal girl appeared. Her skin was pure white and her eyes were almost golden, they were so light brown. She wore a long, flowing black dress with a low neck line; the belled sleeves almost covered her hands and were outlined thickly with white strips and gold embroidery. Her hair was pulled back in a tight plait thrown over one shoulder. In her hands was a small lap harp. The only thing missing was a pair of wings to make her an angel.

"/Who are you?/" he asked annoyed that he had been interrupted again.

"/I am called Eloren, by most milord, though your captain called me tigress. I was instructed to come here by one of the other servants. I am told I will be your new harpist./" Her voice held a strange accent and he was not sure he had ever heard it before.

*^*^*^*^*

*  I made this up. I do not believe that coral is actually iridescent but here, in the world of this mermaid it is. If that bothers you, well, too bad. I like it this way. If you can't see it, think shiny plastic sorts of things.

**I hope this is alright. I rather like Prince Julian and I was wondering what you readers thought of him. Do you like him better than 'Robert' or do you not like either of them and think there should be a new male lead?**

**Answer or don't but I'd really like to know.**


	11. Princes and blackouts

Disclaimer: I own all. I was advised by a reviewer to include here that I do happen to use elements of the original Little Mermaid story so they do not belong to me no matter how much fun they are to use, but I own everything else.

**Author's note: Well, here we learn a little more about ****Prince ****Julian**** but not much. He acted like a brat the last chapter when being interrupted because I felt like he should. That's how I am when people interrupt me. (I'm nice most of the time though!)**

**Robert may show his nasty little face in chapter thirteen, but I'm not sure. If he does, you will learn more about his _true_ self. There will however be a new character added next chapter so you can tell me what you think of him. **

**This chapter repeats itself a little. Mostly from the different points of view. I know that it's a little boring like that but if I didn't I don't think there would be another chapter for a long time and I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible. This chapter is the longest one so far too. (**I didn't have any coffee. I'm sorry**!!)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your constructive criticism will be considered and thanks to first time reviewers too. Thanks to Ashy for the beta. And special thanks to **_fiera007** for her review/flame/thingy. It made me laugh, I don't know if that is how it was intended but it did. **_

Reminders: 

It has only been about four weeks since Melena became human. 

"/_Words/" = Common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_} = Written words in Athenian**

{_Words} = Written common/English._

_~Princes and blackouts~_

"/Tigress? I can only wonder what would warrant that name./" Julian looked slightly amused, raising one eyebrow and flicking his wrist slightly.

"/We met under less than friendly terms sire./" Her voice was soft and light.

"/He did not kidnap you did he? That would be unforgivable./" He sat forward in his chair listening intently.

"/Nay, I would not label it kidnapping. He held my son hostage forcing me to come quietly, though once I agreed the men were very kind to the both of us./" She shifted uncomfortably not knowing what the commander had told this prince.

"/And where is this son now?/" He seemed concerned.

"/Asleep, sire./" She began swaying slightly though Julian hardly noticed. He was too enthralled by her voice.

"/Where do you come from, Eloren? I am curious as to your accent./"

"/I'm sorry milord. This is how I was taught to speak. We come from a small fishing village though I am not sure where it is from here./" 

"/That is alright. You are a harpist you say? Play something./" He changed the subject and watched her bring the harp up and begin. A haunting melody filled the room while Julian sat transfixed, watching her fingers fly at the strings.

When she was finished Eloren stood where she was letting the arm that held the harp drop. "/Come here,/" Julian frowned and stood signaling the pretty woman to come forward. She took a few steps before she collapsed.

The harp hit the floor with a loud clang and her arm which had been flung out close to her ear from the sudden brush with gravity was the only thing that stopped her head from hitting the floor. She did not even make an attempt to get up as Julian rushed to her side. He gently helped her to her feet and retrieved the harp what was largely undamaged.

"/Are you quite alright Miss Eloren?/" he asked worriedly. He helped her to his chair and crouched beside it watching her. 

After she had regained her breath she replied, "/Yes, your highness. I will be alright in a moment./"

"/Is there anything I can do to help?/" he asked slightly miffed that she was being evasive. 

"/Nay, there is not much you can do to help one who had been poisoned with fever-vain. I will only need a few moments to collect myself and then I will play more if you wish./" She said with her eyes closed and one hand came to rest over her right eye.

"/Fever-vain! How were you poisoned with fever-vain? Why did you not tell the guards?/" 

"/They were not interested and I felt alright then. My, niece slipped it into my food a few days ago. My son and I were leaving as soon as I was well anyway. Your soldiers only shortened the time./"

Belatedly realizing her earlier offer to play more he quickly stopped that though. "/Nay, you will not play any more tonight, or tomorrow. You will rest./" He helped her to her feet. "/Come, I will help you to your room./"

"/Why do you care so much when we have only just met?/" She asked snapping her head to look at him as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"/You intrigue me./" He answered simply.

"/I am intriguing? Is that the only reason?/" She was suspicious.

"/Well, yes. You are a beautiful woman and an amazing harpist. You have a son though you never spoke of a husband. You survived fever-vain poisoning and you are a kind spirit. I can tell./"

"/You know, your highness? They only told me your name once. I can not even remember it./"

He leaned in close to answer her and noticed that her ears were not the same shape as a normal human's. They were pointed; like the leaves of the trees that lined the palace walk. "/You are not human are you Eloren?/"

"/Nay, Prince, I am not./" 

"/If you are not human then what are you?/" his voice was still kind but Eloren could tell that he was very suspicious. 

"/I am from Athenia. I am a mermaid./" She looked away from him very aware that his arm was still around her waist.

Suddenly, his arm tightened around her waist as he swung her around with him in his delight, bringing his other arm around her waist as well. She let out a small shriek at being swept off her feet but it was quelled quickly with laughter. After a few revolutions he put her back on her feet. 

"/Why? What was that for?/" she gasped between giggles. It was so much -fun-! Now she knew how Rowan felt when she spun him around.

"/I like you and I felt like it. We were made to learn the language of Athenia as children and I never understood why. Now I have a reason to use it. You will converse in it with me, will you not?/" he sounded apprehensive. 

"If you are not too rusty yes I will." She replied in her own language.

"I should hope I am not. My tutor would kill me." He replied and seeing her yawn, "I should get you back to your room. You just got to the castle and you must be exhausted."

"I am, my prince." She murmured bowing her head.

"_Please stop calling me prince. My name will do just fine." Sighing he lifted her face to look at him._

"As I mentioned earlier, I do not know your name sire." She smiled at him.

He leaned in and whispered, "Julian," before quickly kissing her cheek and leaving her outside her door. Briefly she wondered how he knew where her room was but then she realized that it was his castle he probably had these special for guests. 

*~

She was nervous. The servant that had taken her to her room and instructed her to wear this black dress had led her here, knocked on the door and left pushing her inside after a second. Once inside the room she was confronted with the sight of a very tall slightly annoyed prince getting up from his chair.

The prince's long brown hair was loose and came to his chin. It fell messily into his warm gray eyes and shielded his features. His skin was pale though not as pale as her own. His eyes held a certain sparkle that she had never seen before. He was beautiful.

He asked her name which she answered him in a trance. He asked her to play a song for him. Without thought she strummed a nonsense tune but it seemed to appease him. When she was finished she felt light headed and before she knew it the harp was on the ground and she was headed towards it as well.

She was exhausted and wasn't sure if she could actually lift herself from the floor when strong arms encircled her waist, hauled her up and placed her in a chair. She closed her eyes too tired to look at the hansom prince before her.

"/Are you quite alright, Miss Eloren?/" his melodic voice cut through her dizzy spell. 

She sighed and answered, "/Yes, your highness. I will be alright in a moment./"

She did not look up. She put a hand over one eye and slumped in the chair slightly. "/Is there anything I can do to help?/" he sounded hopeful and slightly miffed.

"/Nay./" She heard herself telling him about the fever-vain and she thanked Maritime, goddess of the tides, for the quick moving part of her brain that allowed the rest of her mind to remain detached.

She sat, the greater part of her mind in reverie until the prince's voice penetrated the fog that had encircled her mind and she felt one of his hands clasp hers and the other behind her back. He proceeded to lift her and help her walk again. He led her away from his room and continued talking to her. 

Noticing the decoration on the walls she was shocked. There were small, 'Lancet Arches' hovering over each doorway with large 'Tudor Arches' covering the entrances to large hallways they passed. In small alcoves sat pictures of the royal family, some landscapes, a horse or two and some a few portraits of non-family members. 

She lost track of the answers for a while and was surprised when she heard one question softly in her ear. "/You are not human are you Eloren?/"

She was jerked from her musing by this question. "/Nay, I am not Prince./"

Shocked by what her own mouth had murmured she could only stand and wait for his condemning answer.

"/If you are not human than what are you?/"

"/ I am from Athenia. I am a mermaid./" She was quiet and shifted feeling his arm still around her waist.

The rest of the walk was just a blur after he began spinning her. He did so and then continued walking as though they had never been stopped. When they reached her door he leaned in a whispered his name in her ear before kissing her cheek and all but disappearing down the corridor.

Dazedly Melena made her way to her bed and then collapsed into it, hardly stopping to remove the heavy dress she had been forced to wear. Sighing she fell asleep before blowing out the candles that lit the large room. There would be plenty of time to explore in the morning.

~*

**Sorry about the notes being so long. I just wanted to let everyone know that if you have emailed me anything in the last month or so, I didn't get it. I haven't been very good about checking my mail. Sorry, sorry, sorry!**


	12. Until next we meet

Disclaimer: I own all. I was advised by a reviewer to include here that I do happen to use elements of the original Little Mermaid story so they do not belong to me no matter how much fun they are to use, but I own everything else.

**Author's note:  Well, here we are. First I would like to say Happy New Year to all those who observe. **

**Now, this chapter will introduce a new character. I personally like him a lot. Tell me what you think. **

**Sorry to those who like the princes. I didn't mean to make them quite so… well, how they are in this chapter but the just happened to be like that. **

**Thanks to Ashy for the beta. Thanks to every one who reviewed and thanks to **_little fox** for her spelling correction.**_

_Dedicated to: kaio because she asked for this update and because she has reviewed every chapter.  **Thanks!!!**_

Reminders: 

"/_Words/" = Common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_} = Written words in Athenian**

{_Words} = Written common/English._

_~Until next we meet~_

Eloren woke to the pounding of a fist on wood. Looking around sleepily she saw the huge door on the other side of the room was being opened. She flopped back into the amazingly soft pillows and closed her eyes again. 

"/Mistress Eloren, you must wake up. Prince Julian requests your presence at the welcoming for Prince Cassius./" A maid entered the room confident and assured.  

"/I am no one's mistress. What would the good prince have me wear this day?/" she groused.

"/He did not leave explicit instructions lady. He said only that you should be dressed in a manner that accented your natural beauty. Such a way with words no?/"

The maid may have been impressed but Eloren certainly wasn't. She had heard far better in her father's court. "/Yes,/" she whispered looking into the distance for a moment, pretending to be completely enamored with him. 

"/He wanted something dark miss. Maybe burgundy?/" the maid was chattering unknowingly.

"/That will be fine. I do not know what the prince likes./" Eloren sighed and deeper sank into the soft bed. 

What seemed like hours later Eloren was dressed in a dark, heavy, burgundy velvet gown styled much like the one she had worn the day before. Thick gold embroidery adorned the belled sleeves and collar as well as the hem that almost dragged on the ground. A matching belt encircled her slim waist, knotted in the front and almost reaching the floor.

Her hair had been twisted and curled and braided so much that she was reluctant to actually look in the pitted mirror provided by one of the many maids that had swarmed into her room after the first had woken her. She was certain it was pilled high and that it looked silly. Despite what she thought the maids gasped and exclaimed over it and she decide that it must be alright if they were that excited about it. Either it looked good or it looked quite bad and they were having a field day with her appearance.

Next they came at her with paints and powders and brushes. She refused the makeup and spilled a good bit on the floor and over the maids who tried to put it on her. They did not understand why she refused them but they did not force the paints.

Finally the maids shooed her out of her room and a manservant lead her to a warm yet gloomy anti room where he left her to wait for instruction from Julian. She sat in a plush chair careful not to harm the expensive dress. Miserably she looked up at the ceiling. "I miss Grandmother," she whispered to the cherubs painted on the ceiling. "I miss Athenia. I miss Hartwin!" her voice grew higher at the mention of the golden haired merman.

"And just who is Hartwin?" a deep voice from behind her asked. 

She turned and looked at the figure; Julian. "Hartwin is – was – my betrothed."

"You say _was_, what do you mean?" He sounded suspicious. 

"I am not sure he is alive any longer. I have not seen him in quite a few years." She was quiet and sorrowful and hoped he hadn't caught her white lie. It had only been a year.  

"I am sorry for your loss." He was much too formal to be sincere and Eloren was immediately wary of him though she would not show it.

"I thank you. Is there some reason I am dressed in this hideous contraption or do you love torturing all your servants?" she asked sharply. She knew she should rise and face him because he was the prince but she couldn't be bothered to care. 

"I want you to play for me and my brother is coming home tonight so you will play for the both of us." 

"Ah of course. When does he arrive and when would you like me to play?" she did not bother to suppress the anger in her voice.  

"I am not sure when he will return. You will play when he wants you to." His voice became hard and his eyes narrowed. 

"Of course your majesty." She said with a small laugh in her voice. She was mocking him!

He turned on his heal and left in a huff. Eloren also rose from her chair and left though she had no idea where she was going. Wandering the halls was actually comforting. She remembered walking this way in her father's castle; silent, alone, and at peace.

Everything from last night put aside, the castle was a lonely place and Eloren would rather be anywhere else but that was not possible yet. Sighing she stopped walking and lay her forehead on the frigid stone of the wall. 

Pushing away from the wall she continued walking. All the doors she passed were closed except for one. It was a large door ornately carved with fairies and nymphs and elves. Disappointed she looked for mermaids but found none. She entered the room and found it was full of shelves upon shelves of books. After searching the room for others she was pleasantly surprised to find no one in the library. There was a long table in a far corner hidden from the door by shelves and a few books were laid haphazardly across its surface. 

The quiet of the castle was getting on her nerves though she would never admit it. She walked to the table and sat down. Picking up a random book she began to read. 

Hearing footsteps but being too apathetic to care Eloren continued reading the very interesting book on elven lore she had picked up. Only a soft voice caused her too look up. "/Is there someone here?/"

Deciding that if she was forced to stay in this awful castle she would at least have some fun with the other servants, she answered the voice without turning around. "Yes, I am here."

"I am sorry for bothering you miss. I will be leaving now." To her surprise whoever was in the room spoke Athenian as well. 

Turning around she saw a tall, thin, dark haired man with a pile of books in his hands. Glazed green eyes were staring past her and only then did it occur to Eloren that he was blind. "No, wait, please! I am sorry I intruded on this place." 

"You were not intruding. This is his majesty's library. I am only the librarian." He placed the books near her and sat down. 

"I am only the youngest prince's minstrel." She offered.

"You do not wish to be? He is by far the easier prince to work with." He seemed genuinely interested and Eloren decided it wouldn't be bad if she confided in him.

"Nay, he is demanding and haughty. Nothing like the royalty I am used to; at least sane royalty." She smiled even though he could not see it.

"And you know the ones that are not sane?" he laughed slightly.

"I know them very well. I grew up in the court of the most jealous princesses."

"There were six weren't there. They were vicious as well as jealous." He seemed a little bitter.

"The elder five were horrible, though the youngest was not."

"How long have you been away miss-" he seemed tentative to even ask.

"I am called Eloren."

"That is not your name?"

"It is here. I did not use my given name when I was captured to protect the family I was living with. And to protect my younger brother. I have been gone from Athenia for only a few months. And you, how long have you been gone…" she trailed off eager to hear the man's name. She suspected him of having Athenian origins as well. She was certain he was a merman; she had seen the golden sheen on his hair when the candle light hit it and his eyes, once they lost their glazed cast would be a very surprising and clear green.

"I am called Abel."

"That is not your name either I gather but I am pleased to meet you Abel. I do hope I am not keeping you from your work."

"Nay, lady you are not. I can not do much beside arrange the books on this table. There is another librarian to place them were they need go."

"I see. I should be on my way, the prince maybe looking for me."

"As you wish lady. Until next we meet." He said and smiled a little.

"Until next we meet." She whispered as she left. 


	13. Memories

Disclaimer: I own all. I was advised by a reviewer to include here that I do happen to use elements of the original Little Mermaid story so they do not belong to me no matter how much fun they are to use, but I own everything else.

**Author's note: I don't like this chapter much but I guess this stuff really needs to be said or I would have been able to throw it away. I tried but it was too long to put in the bin. **

**Oh well. There's sort of a cliffhanger ending but not really. I just like Hartwin. I like him a lot. He's not in this chapter much. Points to anyone who guesses who he is! I'll tell next chapter if anyone wants to know.**

**Thanks to Ashy for the beta and thanks to everyone who reviewed. There may not be another chapter for a while. I'm working on some other projects. They may be up on fp soon. I hope so. This story will be taking a backseat to my other stories. **

Reminders: 

"/_Words/" = Common/ English._

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_} = Written words in Athenian**

{_Words} = Written common/English._

_~Memories~_

'Until next we meet.' That was something Hartwin used to say when Melena would visit her grandmother. Hartwin had been her grandmother's guard or companion for many years. 

Melena was sitting in her room on the large plush window seat. Her thoughts drifted back to the first time she had met Hartwin. He was new at her grandmother's 'palace' if it could be called that.

_She was going to see her grandmother! It had been years since she had seen the old nymph. She was dieing to see the loving merwoman again._

_Escorted by no one the fifteen year old princess made her way toward Kalypso's home. Reaching the entrance she was stopped by a thin yet muscled, saffron haired merman. He was no taller than she was and looked to be only a year or so older. _

_"No one sees the enchantress this day," he barked trying not to make eye contact. He held out a long staff, barring her way._

_"I will see the lady." Melena answered stubbornly._

_"Nay.__ The lady has said she will see no one." He still refused to look at her. _

_"I am a crown princess! I will see my grandmother when I wish to!" she nearly screamed._

_"Melena!__ What a lovely surprise. Hartwin, show my granddaughter into the hall, I will be with you in a moment." Kalypso stuck her head out of one of the windows near the ceiling. _

_"Princess Melena, please forgive me. I did not recognize you." He stumbled through an apology._

_"It is quite alright Hartwin. Everything is alright now. I am sorry for screaming." She smiled and followed him into the house._

_The blonde and the brunette talked as they waited for Kalypso to come and greet her granddaughter. Melena quickly took a liking to the shy blonde guard and whispered so to her grandmother when the old woman finally came down and dismissed Hartwin for the day._

_Sadly she followed him to the door. "Good day Hartwin. This must be good bye then."_

_"Until next we meet princess." And he was gone. _

_She smiled and whispered, "Until next we meet." _

A loud knock on her door woke Eloren from her musing. Looking out the large window she was leaning against she found that night had fallen. A maid let herself into the room and motioned for Eloren to straighten her dress and then follow the maid. 

Grumbling Eloren did as instructed and collected her harp on the way. Silently she followed the timid young woman to a dark heavy set of wooden doors adorned by nothing. The maid tapped nervously on the door and waited. 

The door opened quietly and another servant beckoned her. She walked to him and entered taking his arm. The manservant lead her to a small room like a study and bayed her sit until the princes arrived. 

Eloren smiled and picked up a book from where it lay on a shelf built into the walls. She sat on a fine couch and began reading. She heard the princes let themselves into the room and acting like the princess she knew herself to be, she ignored them as though they were unruly children or bad dogs. 

"/Miss… Eloren is it? You will stand in the presence of royalty./" The elder prince commanded. 

"As will you Cassius." She said casually not looking up from the book.

"/And what would you know of royalty? You are merely a play thing for my younger brother./" Cassius hissed.

"I grew up with royalty Prince." She said with contempt. She looked up and saw that Cassius's appearance was twin to that of Deacon's apprentice Robert. She nodded at him, grinning wickedly she decide to try something, "Good evening Robert. So wonderful to see you."

"/Brother, you do know that she knows who Robert is. She can tell mother if she wishes./" Julian reminded his brother.

"/She will not. As you told me before, we still have her son. She must come from that village the smith lives in./"

"Yes, I do and nay, Prince Cassius you do not. The kind guards who escorted us here took him to my sister. He has not been here since they left." She smiled at them.

"/Miss Eloren, please play a song for us./" Julian tried to calm them down.

"As you wish prince." She sneered. She stood putting the book down and lovingly picking up the harp. 

She began the sharp opening chords of a beautiful song that she had learned from Deacon. The princes were pleased and she played many more songs before they let her retire to her room. 

~*

After that night her days took on a pattern. 

In the morning she sat with Abel in the library. They talked about all manner of things. Mostly Athenia and how much Eloren had come to loath the princes. They were insufferable things, haughty and mean. 

In the evening she played her harp for the two princes. They also talked with her although their conversations were much less interesting and were usually about why she would not acknowledge any of the suitors who pestered her constantly. 

A year passed in just this fashion. The princes never left her alone. The only solace she found was her time with Abel whom she suspected was not who he said he was. With him she plotted her escape. She of course left out the fact that she would be taking him with her when she left. 

On the morning of her planned escape she sat with Abel in the library and pretended it was a day like all the others before it. They discussed the Mer-King's fall.  "It must be Sarea, no Gilda's turn by now. They will kill each other anyway soon, so it really matters not. Athenia will never have another fair ruler such as father or grandmother." She murmured sadly before rising and making her way to the door. "Good day Abel. I will speak with you later." She left before he could enquire about her slip up. 

The last song she played for the princes that night was one she had played the year before for a blacksmith and his apprentice. The very song that had set the current arrangement into action. The prince however had not recognized her yet. 

"That song was played at mother's funeral. Father's too, and Claudia's." Cassius murmured. Remembering the deaths of their parents and sister.

"That's true. I can't believe I would ever want to hear that song again." Julian agreed. 

"I never did, until almost a year ago. The girl that had come to stay with the family I lived with played it." They were both in a dreamlike state; dumbstruck from the power of her song. 

Eloren decided she would like to keep it that way and fled the room before they could wake. She rushed to the library stopping at her rooms to retrieve the small laundry bag she had packed with clothes and provisions also snatching the two heavy ridding cloaks that lay on the bed.

She had pressured a servant earlier in the year to show her the way to Abel's quarters. The girl had been quite happy to as she thought the man very hansom. Stealthily Eloren made her way to his rooms, carrying her items with care.  

"Abel!" she hissed when she reached his door.

"Who is there? Eloren?" he asked somewhat sleepily, recognizing her voice.

"Yes, come we must hurry." She whispered pulling him along as she entered his room. She quickly gathered a few things hoping there was nothing important she was missing and tossed them into her bag. Carefully she tied one ridding cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood up before doing the same to herself.

"We are leaving." She whispered. She took his hand again and led him from his room.

"Wait, leaving? Why? Why take me with you?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

~*

**Writer's block sucks people. It really does. I thought I had an idea of how this would go, but now I don't. If anyone wants to help me out with some ideas, I will love you forever and if you want something written, ask, I'd be happy to do it. **


	14. A new day, A new land

Disclaimer: I own all. I was advised by a reviewer to include here that I do happen to use elements of the original Little Mermaid story so they do not belong to me no matter how much fun they are to use, but I own everything else.

**Author's note: Hey look, I'm not dead. I may be failing a class but I'm not dead. Sorry, this took so long. I'll try to get another one out soon.**

**Here's chapter fourteen. I'm not sure how much longer this story will go. Maybe until chapter twenty. Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Ashy and Kat for the betas and thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

Reminders: 

"/_Words_/" = Common/ English.

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_**} = Written words in Athenian

{_Words_} = Written common/English.

_~A new day, a new land~_

"I can't leave you behind, Abel. We are leaving the castle." She had figured out his true identity months ago but decided not to acknowledge it.

He said nothing, allowing her to lead. Their escape from the castle was relatively simple. No one paid them any attention as they slipped out the servant's entrance and across the drawbridge. 

Once they crossed the huge wooden monstrosity Eloren was convinced they were safe. They made their way to the forest where she was sure the guards couldn't find them.

She was sure that the guards couldn't find them but, she had not counted on the Carthan king hosting a hunting party that morning; he had invited a group of royalty from Sanar. The party had split into two groups and each one included a king. The party that was in the direct path of the mer-people included the young Sanarian king.

The two mer- people walked through the dark, cool, forest along a deer track. Of course they had no idea that it was not a true path at all.  

One man from the king's hunting party saw the two travelers just before they saw him. He cried out and halted the hunt. The hunters quickly surrounded the two travelers easily.

The Sanar king's friend, Wilhelm of Carnie, knew Melena for what she was the moment he got a look at her face and the harp on her back. He summoned the king quickly when she and her companion said nothing. He believed they could not speak the common language and needed the king to translate.

Only royalty were taught the dialects of supernatural beings and so naturally Wilhelm was forced to go through the king to speak with the beautiful mermaid he believed he had discovered.

The king also recognized her for what she was but did not comment. He merely translated for Wilhelm knowing his friend liked to think he was in charge. "You have been captured my beautiful minstrel," he translated.

"Good day to you my king. I am amused that you would think to capture me. I have been captured before and this is not so much a capture as it is merely a man thinking he has found a treasure." She answered letting them think she didn't understand Wilhelm. She heard the king translate her words and knew he hadn't translated all she had said.

Wilhelm smiled evilly at her. He spoke to the king in common, "/I will have her, my king. She will be a wonderful minstrel and I am in need of one./"

The king glared at him for a few minutes before replying. "/Let us ask the girl what she is doing here and then _I_ will decide what to do with her./" 

Turning to Melena the king spoke to her. "Ah, my darling mermaid. I do not think you know who you are dealing with."

She smiled slightly, completely unfazed by his comment. "You, my lord, are the king of Sanar; a neighboring country to Carthan. You know this and I know this. I have spent a year in the Carthan court with its princes and I do not think you wish to be on their bad side."

"You are right my lady. I would not want to be on the wrong side of them. Why is it that you are traveling with out them?" he smiled slyly.

"I am running away; but if they catch you with me, they will say you kidnapped me and I will not speak in your favor. You must leave me alone." She winked making her intentions known. She wanted to go to Sanar.

"I will escort you to Sanar if you wish to see it." He offered kindly.

"I would love to see Sanar if you wish to take us there?"

"Us, lady?" The king asked quietly.

"Yes, my companion and I. Abel?" she turned slightly and looked for her librarian companion. She saw him being held by one of the other men in an almost choke hold.

"/My king if you are finished chatting with my prize we should go now before the princes' join us. I am eager to see what she can do./" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"/I am pleased to inform you that I am no one's prize. Unhand him you fools. He can cause you no harm./" She addressed Wilhelm and then the men holding Abel who looked frightened out of his wits.

"My dear king," she turned to the king and pleaded with him, "My escort is blind. He cannot see at all and he is having trouble understanding what is happening to us. Please allow me to speak with him. You may come and listen to the conversation; I will not lie to him."

"He is blind my lady?"

"Oh, yes, my lord. I would not lie to you." She looked at him sadly.

"If he is blind, lady, then, why would you choose him for your escort? I am having trouble seeing your reasons." He frowned at her as they strolled across the clearing to where Abel was being held.

"We have been friends since childhood my king. I could not leave him behind. You understand now do you not?" she cocked her head to the side looking at him expectantly. 

"Yes, my dear I do understand. Let us get your friend out of this hold and we will take you to my castle in Sanar. "

"Thank you my lord." They finished the distance to Abel's side and the king ordered his release. 

Melena caught him and whispered to him telling him of their new situation. He accepted the news very well and agreed that it was one of the better things that could have happened to the two of them.

The hunting party, which included three other men from Carthan instead of Sanar, agreed to walk to the castle and explain things to the Carthan king. They were still in shock because of her frequent language switches. The king had never met Melena for all the time she had stayed in the castle and so they knew he would not contest their arrangement. 

*~

They left Carthan that very night.

Five days later they reached the border of Sanar. It was a beautiful country. They stood on a bluff overlooking the entire country. Dense forests covered most of the land but there were some spectacular hills on the opposite side of the country. 

The king whispered a few words and the vision faded. They were looking out into a dense forest. Melena sighed knowing the king's enchantment couldn't last long. He had told her of his ability to use certain amounts of magic to amplify things like the landscape. Usually used for war his ability was rare like her grandmother's for potions. 

Melena described everything for Abel as they continued down the bluff and into the forest. They still had a few days to return to the castle and they were going to make a stop at Fife Carnie. Lord Wilhelm still had his eye on Melena though he was married. 

He and the king called the girl, for she was only sixteen, Tia. Melena was sure the name was short for something but she refused to ask. She figured she would know when they arrived. 

The courtyard was made of stone. Granite if you looked close enough. The horses' hooves made delightful clattering sounds like the waves crashing into the rocks at the bottom of a cliff. 

The guests were ushered into a large hall and bade wait for the lady of the house. Melena described every detail to Abel as they waited. From the awfully gaudy and bright yet dull tapestries and rugs to the golden candle sticks set into small lancet arch alcoves. 

Finally the sound of heals on stone echoed through the room and the lady of the house came into the room. She first greeted her husband who, for all his advances toward Melena, held her close and it was obvious that he was in love with his wife.

He turned to introduce her to his companions when she caught sight of Melena. Ignoring the other guests she ran to the mermaid and with a cry of, "/Melena!/" The lady of the house flung her arms around the mermaid's neck. Wilhelm amusedly but somewhat angrily admonished her. "Tianine! What is the meaning of this? Attacking one of my guests. Her name is Eloren, not Melena."

**~***

**I am aware that the king does not have a name right now but he will shortly. Next chapter should be out soon. I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long and lost all my readers. Livi and Kaio, you were right about his identity. I'm sorry if some of it was confusing in past chapters. If any one needs clarification let me know and I'll clarify some things next update.**


	15. An Interlude

Disclaimer: I own all. I was advised by a reviewer to include here that I do happen to use elements of the original Little Mermaid story so they do not belong to me no matter how much fun they are to use, but I own everything else.

**Author's note: Okay here's chapter fifteen. I hope it won't be too confusing. There will be connections in later chapters if some things are confusing. This chapter is shorter than most and I'm sorry about that. I just thought these things needed to be said before chapter sixteen comes out.**

**Unbetaed****.******

**Anon- I just don't like ****Mary****Poppins****. What can I say? Also I understand about the format/plot line. After I finish the story I will rework a lot of it so that things are much smoother. **

**Aurellia****- I know. I hate cliff hangers too. Thanks for reading.**

**Special thanks to Kaio for their wish of luck on my tests!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And thanks to those who read but don't review.**

Reminders: 

"/Words/" = Common/ English.

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_**} = Written words in Athenian

{_Words_} = Written common/English.

_~An interlude~_

Elesea stood outside her house looking in and sighed. It was almost a year since everything had changed. First Deacon had gotten a handsome new apprentice. Then Tianine had gone off gallivanting in the village more and more. She sank to the grass remembering.

Melena had come into their lives not much later and then in just as much time she had disappeared. Rowan had gone with her six days but a nice man had brought him back to the village. He still refused to talk about that time or tell them where Melena had gone.

Soon after Rowan's return another young man came into their lives. This man, Lord Wilhelm of Carnie, was rich as well as foreign. He came to Deacon and asked for Tianine's hand in marriage. 

Elesea and Deacon had said yes. They allowed their oldest daughter to be taken away by a foreigner. The family of course went to his fife to see where their oldest girl would live.

Elesea was impressed by the outside of the castle. It was tall and strong, made from gray granite. Ivy climbed the inner walls giving the place a pleasant alive feeling.

The inside however was not her favorite. Because Wilhelm had been a bachelor for so long he had let his house keeper do the decorating. The woman was wonderfully kind but she had no taste. Tianine assured her mother that she would gradually make changes so that the castle was more to their liking. 

The wedding was a huge affair. Hundreds of flowers were brought in from islands around the edges of Sanar. Exotic colored and shaped flowers were to make up the whole arrangement.

The ceremony had been a blur. A nice blur of course, but still a blur. Elesea was a little unhappy about that but couldn't protest.

After the wedding Elesea and her family went back to their home. Life went back to normal; or as normal as it had ever been.

A few months later Yvenne and Ilane began raising sheep. They had a small flock to take care of. Harvesting the wool was the hardest part but they always joked that no matter how long it took them they would always have sharp sheers. Deacon had made them each a pair and sharpened them whenever needed. 

The twins absolutely loved their sheep and Elesea could see that they would never want to be parted from them. It reminded her of her own first flock. Of course sheep did not live in the sea and Elesea's flock had been a school. A school of tiny beautiful silver fish.

Her brother had helped her tend them. Fish need much less care than sheep but the idea was the same. It was while tending the fishes that the accident had happened forcing her to leave her under sea home.

Elesea was glad her brother had done so well for himself. He couldn't help it if his daughters were some what unfit to rule. They had lost their mother long ago and he had done the best he could. Melena was an example of that. 

A young voice broke through her reverie. "/Elesea! There is a messenger here to see you!/"  

~*

"Oh, my poor children. I am so sorry. There is nothing I can do to help you." A quiet voice whispered in the dreams of all the mer-people. 

The goddess Maritime stepped away from the viewing pool in her private rooms. Her long hair brushed her hips as she moved sorrowfully away from the scene she had been observing. With a snap her hair was in an intricate twist close to her head and a long cloak with a hood gently flowed over her shoulders. In her haste to get away from the pool she ran into another goddess who had been looking for her. 

"Mari, slow down, darling. Whatever you're rushing to, will still be there when you get there." The other goddess laughed.

"Glory. You've been looking on the future again have you not?" Maritime asked.

"I have." The blonde goddess looked sheepish. "What were _you_ looking on Maritime?"

"Look your self. I know you have not chosen a side yet and that is why my children are at war." She pointed angrily at the viewing pool and waited for Glory to look.

The blonde goddess laughed when she saw what was going on. The mermaids were warring over the thrown. Maritime growled and waved her hand. The scene changed and was split. 

One side showed a dark haired girl with light yellow eyes sitting on a horse surrounded by men on horses. On her back was strapped, a harp of beautiful design. She was not confined at all.

The other side showed another woman. She was not young but neither was she old. Long brown hair was caught in a large bun at the back of her head. A tall young girl was embracing her. Clearly they were mother and daughter.

"Look at the first. She is the last if the mer- royalty. Because of your war she is stranded on land. Look at the second. She was also heir to the mer. She came to land because she would have died if she hadn't. Her children should have been mer."

"This saddens you?" Glory asked mockingly.

"It does. I will have to end this war quickly and if you do not choose a side I will demolish the only domain you have in the sea." Her voice was sharp.

"Then end the war. I have lost interest anyway. Good eve Mari. I do hope things turn out." Glory let herself out while Maritime sat down on a bench next to the viewing pool.


	16. Old friends, old enemies

Disclaimer: I own all. I do happen to use elements of the original Little Mermaid story so they do not belong to me no matter how much fun they are to use, but I own everything else.

**Author's note: This chapter was actually written before chapter fifteen so there are no goddesses or anything else here. It picks up after chapter fourteen. **

**Due to lack of interest in this story I am going to stop writing unless someone wants me to continue. Just review and tell me if I should keep going or if I'm wasting my time. The truth please. My feelings won't be hurt if you say I should stop.**

**Thanks to Lellida for her review. **

Reminders: 

"/Words/" = Common/ English.

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian 

{**_Words_**} = Written words in Athenian

{_Words_} = Written common/English.

_~Old friends, old enemies~_

Melena waved him away for a moment and hesitantly put her arms around the girl. The last time they had seen each other they had been less than friendly. She was surprised by the out burst but let the other girl hug her. She whispered in Tianine's ear as they hugged. "/Has Wilhelm met your family?/"

Tia nodded her head and Melena smiled. "/Good. They think I am your mother's sister. Keep it that way. They also think Rowan is my son./" She knew it could be unwise to tell Tianine these things but she had a feeling the girl had changed.

"/Oh, I am so glad to see you Mel. Ro will be so happy you've come back./" She said in a hushed tone as she released Melena and held her elbows.

"/No, Tianine. Rowan must not know. I don't want him to be in danger./" Melena said sternly locking gazes with Tianine.

"/Alright./" Tianine answered.

It was at that time Wilhelm got tired of being ignored and spoke up. "/Tia, my darling, why have you attached yourself to our king's new minstrel, and ignored our other guests?/"

"/My lord Wilhelm,/" Melena began, "/Your wife, is my sister's daughter. We have not seen each other for quite a long time./"

The king spoke up next. "/Tia, dear, did you call our guest Melena?/"

"/Of course I did Kieran. That is her name./" she addressed the king.

"/Tianine, why did you not tell me you were on such good terms with the king?/" Melena asked shocked.

"/I am sorry, dear aunt. You were with us for such a short time I completely forgot./"

"/My lord, I do think this is the first time I have ever heard your name./" Melena remarked jokingly.

"/And I have never heard someone speak so informally to our king./" Wilhelm muttered.

"/Ahh, Wil, it is quite alright. I like our new minstrel and you know I like your wife./" The king smiled and winked at the two girls.

Wilhelm's face reddened considerably and he looked very angry. "/Oh, Wil, you know I would never do that to your wife./" The king chuckled.

"/Yes, I do know. I would like to speak with you and your new minstrel alone if that is quite alright./" Wilhelm clapped and servants appeared to lead the party to their guest rooms and carry their luggage away.

"/My lord, is there something you wish to discuss?/" Melena asked as soon as the last of the party had been taken away.

"/I would like to apologize for my rude behavior when we first met lady. I would also like to ask about your name. My darling wife calls you Melena and you told us your name was Eloren./" Wilhelm answered gravely.

"/I accept your apology and I will explain about my name. I was kidnapped by Prince Julian's men and being afraid for my son's life and my own I changed the name and have been called nothing but it for the last year. It became second nature. I am sorry to have deceived you./" 

"/Do not be sorry lady. You were protecting your self and your child. There is nothing bad in that./" Wilhelm answered.

"/I am sure you and Tia would love to talk alone lady. We will allow you to do so. Good night./"

The men left the two women alone and Tianine immediately dragged Melena off to a private chamber where they could speak.

"/Oh Mel!/" Tia cried a soon as the door was closed. "/I am so sorry about the way I acted when you came to us./"

"/What made you act that way then?/" Melena asked quietly.

"/I am ashamed to say that I was afraid. I was afraid that you would steal Wilhelm from me. I was engaged to him in secret and he was coming to talk to Deacon and it was better to let you think I was jealous about Robert than about Wil./" She sobbed.

"/It's alright Tia./" Melena assured the sobbing girl, tentatively using her nickname.

"/Where have you been for the last year? You and Ro vanished so quickly and then he returned with out you./" She asked anxiously. 

"/I have been little more than a prisoner in the Carthan castle./" She answered without bitterness.

"/You must have met the princes. Are they as wonderful as they seem?/" Tia was excited now.

"/Hardly. I was held captive by them for a year and you know one better than you imagine./" Her tone was less than friendly.

"/What do you mean? Which prince?/" Tianine could barely control her excitement.

"/Cassius. He has stayed under your roof for many weeks. More than I had. I am sure he left after my capture though. He arrived only a day behind me./" She stood up from the formal couch she had seated herself on when they had arrived. She began to pace.

Noticing that Melena was not ready to talk, Tianine offered a distraction. "/Would you like to change into your night shirt? I am sure you would love to get out of those _breeches_./" The way she said it made Melena smile. Tianine had most likely never worn breeches in her life. Melena had been wearing them for days and was in love with the freedom they provided.

"/I brought no sleeping clothes thinking that I would be on the road for much longer than it seems I will be. I took only the essentials when we left./" She answered smiling at Tianine's scandalized look. "/My companion is _blind_ Tia, it wouldn't matter if I walked around in ratty breeches or a dress made of the finest silk in the country./" 

She laughed. "/Oh! I must make sure he is alright. He does not understand this language and he will be lost. Please excuse me. I will return and we will talk more./"  

Melena rushed down the hallway almost colliding with a servant. "/Please,/" she panted, "/Where can I find the party that just arrived?/"

The man looked at her oddly for a moment, then beckoned and began walking away from her down the hall. She followed closely as he led her down unfamiliar halls. When they reached the right hallway he asked which person she wanted.

"/There was a blind man with the party I need to speak with him. It is important./" The servant looked at her strangely.

"/There was no one with the party who was blind milady./" He answered clearly puzzled.

"/Oh dear,/" Melena bit her lip. "/Please take me to the hall where the guests were greeted./" He nodded and they started off again. 

She searched the hall with hawk's eyes. In a dark corner something was huddled. The servant dismissed it as a fife cat but Melena wasn't sure a cat could be that big. She walked silently over to it and realized that her initial analysis was correct. It was a person.

With the speed of a hawk she was kneeling at the person's side and shaking their shoulder. The person lifted their head from their knees where it had rested and seemed to look for the person touching them.  Glazed green eyes searched for her light brown ones.

"/Oh Hartwin!/" She cried seeing him.


	17. Only a mortal

Disclaimer: I own all. I do happen to use elements of the original Little Mermaid story so they do not belong to me no matter how much fun they are to use, but I own everything else.

**Author's note: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me! School is mostly the reason that this chapter is late and I think shorter than the last few. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all for the votes of confidence. **

**Snazy Piranha: the slashes thing is explained below in the 'Reminders:' section. They separate different languages.**

Reminders:

"/Words/" = Common/ English.

"Words" = Melena's home language - Athenian

{**_Words_**} = Written words in Athenian

{_Words_} = Written common/English.

_ Only a mortal _

[A little reminder of what happened last chapter just to refresh your memory.]

_"/My companion is _blind_ Tia, it wouldn't matter if I walked around in ratty breeches or a dress made of the finest silk in the country./" _

_She laughed. "/Oh! I must make sure he is alright. He does not understand this language and he will be lost. Please excuse me. I will return and we will talk more./"  _

_Melena rushed down the hallway almost colliding with a servant. "/Please,/" she panted, "/Where can I find the party that just arrived?/"_

_The man looked at her oddly for a moment, then beckoned and began walking away from her down the hall. She followed closely as he led her down unfamiliar halls. When they reached the right hallway he asked which person she wanted._

_"/There was a blind man with the party I need to speak with him. It is important./" The servant looked at her strangely._

_"/There was no one with the party who was blind milady./" He answered clearly puzzled._

_"/Oh dear,/" Melena bit her lip. "/Please take me to the hall where the guests were greeted./" He nodded and they started off again._

_She searched the hall with hawk's eyes. In a dark corner something was huddled. The servant dismissed it as a fife cat but Melena wasn't sure a cat could be that big. She walked silently over to it and realized that her initial analysis was correct. It was a person._

_With the speed of a hawk she was kneeling at the person's side and shaking their shoulder. The person lifted their head from their knees where it had rested and seemed to look for the person touching them.  Glazed green eyes searched for her light brown ones._

_"/Oh Hartwin!/" She cried seeing him._

!!

Tianine sat on her bed thinking. Melena had asked that she not tell her family that she was back. Tianine smiled softly to herself. Her little brother had not been the same since Mel had left.

She walked to her desk, took out a piece of parchment and uncapped her ink well.

            _My dearest brother Rowan,_

_                        I must tell you something wonderful. You remember the mermaid that you were quite attached to? Melena, I think it was? I am kidding dearest, I remember her. _

_You will not believe me but, I know where she is. Come to __Wilhelm__'s manor and I can show you. You haven't visited me in a while anyway. It will be lovely to see you again. Tell no one that Melena is here. She doesn't want attention. _

_Your loving sister,_

_            Tianine_

She folded the letter and sealed it quickly. Standing at her door she spotted a servant and asked for the courier. Moments later the man arrived and in the way she had adopted as lady of the manor Tianine instructed him to take the message directly to her brother.

!!

Melena sat on the window seat in a massive window set into the wall of the huge parlour that had been granted her adjoining rooms. Hartwin sat in the sun on the floor next to her, his blonde head resting on her thigh. A book was spread on her lap held open by one hand and the other was absently petting his hair.

He still hadn't asked about how she knew his name but she was sure he would soon. She had no idea what to tell him, because if she knew her grandmother, the accident he had been transformed by would only be remedied with love.

He seemed to have adopted the name and had no trouble letting her call him by it. Melena marvelled at that. It had taken her weeks to adjust to Eloren and he didn't seem to remember being called Hartwin. He remembered his life under the ocean but he remembered nothing about his life after he became Kalypso's guard.

She petted his hair once more and sighed. Hartwin cocked his head towards her at the break in reading. Smiling sadly she began to read where she had left off. 

!!

Maritime gazed into her viewing pool again. She growled lightly and dipped her fingers into the water to scatter the image.

Melena was not supposed to go to Sanar. Her life was planned carefully from birth and now one king and a blinded merman were going to maim her plans.

Glowing a soft blue that only happened when she was beyond angry she stormed toward the atmospheric rift where gods could escape to the human realm for short periods of time. She descended during the night.  Growling she looked around.

She was outside the Carnie Manor. She entered and made her way to Melena's room. Appearing before the girl who was asleep in the window seat of her room, she frowned. "Wake mortal." She commanded loudly. The girl stirred but did not open her eyes.

"I said WAKE!" she shouted, angry at being ignored. The girl opened her eyes and blinked.

"Mother?" she asked dazedly.

The goddess's eyes, coloured a deep sea blue, widened for a moment before a small smile broke on her face. "Of a sort child. We must talk. Your new friends are in the way of your destiny."

"Which friends mother?" Melena was confused seeing a goddess in her room. All mer-people thought of the goddess Maritime as the mother of their species.

"The mortals and the blind merman and the child. They are keeping you from achieving what I sent you here to do. You must leave this place without them." She smiled, showing teeth the colour of white pearls, despite the fact that smiling would mean nothing to the mermaid she was trying to manipulate.

"No." Melena curled further into her window cushion. The goddess's eyes grew wide again.

"What did you say to me?" She was baffled. None of her people had ever spoken to her that way.

"I will not leave this place. It is the first place I have felt safe since my mother died. I have loved Hartwin for most of my life and I refuse to give him up. I do not know what child you speak of." She looked straight at the goddess.

"This has gotten out of hand. You will do as I say." She waved her hand in dismissal.

"I will not. You may be a goddess but I have my own will and I will not let you ruin it." Melena stood.

"You are only a mortal. How could you stop me? I am a goddess! It is not wise to oppose a goddess." She glared at Melena.

"I have opposed no goddess. The goddess Glorylinda has approached me and I side with her. She has shown me the plan you have laid out for me and I can't abide it." She glared.

"Glorylinda!" Maritime screeched and left in a flash of light.

Melena huddled back into her window seat and fell asleep deciding that she could find out if she was mad or not in the morning.

!!


End file.
